The Shadow Reaper
by rainbow-raver-elf
Summary: After years of being dorment, the shadow reaper rises to get revenge for long ago murders. King Aragorn and his city are unsure of what is happening and cannot stop it. is it also just a coinsidense that a wagon full of slaves come to town around the time
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
Long before Sauron roamed Middle Earth, there was a being of death. It came in the darkness of night, seeking revenge for those who had been Murdered. It was called the shadow reaper. When Sauron came, the reaper vanished, and never came back. Even when Sauron was defeated for the first time, The reaper did not reappear. Many forgot about this being, but some did not. Those who did not forget, hoped this being would never return. It was feared because of the terrible way it got justice.  
  
  
A few years after the ring bearer defeated Sauron, once and for all, a horrifying deed was done. In one fateful night twenty women were taken away deep into the forest, where they were raped and killed. For ten years their families mourned and they never found out, who committed this crime. On a quiet night though one woman's cry was heard and the city of Minas Tirith was changed forever .  
  
  
Rikku sighed unhappily. Here she was on a wagon, going towards the city of Minas Tirith, to be made a slave for the Nobles. All the slaves in the wagon were women, aged fourteen to twenty. Rikku herself was eighteen.  
  
She had been picked up in a small village by a dirty old man. Since she had no family she was his for the taking. He clothed her and fed her, so it was enough for her.  
  
The wagon stopped at the gate and her keeper talked to the guard. Another guard took a look into the back where the women were. Rikku put her chin to her knee, so her long curly hair fell into her face. To the others, her hair looked brown, but was really dark auburn. It had been a while since she washed her hair and it had taken its toll. She now looked like a dirty mutt.  
  
The guard climbed into the back to check them all. When he came to Rikku he grabbed her roughly by the chin and jerked her face upwards so he could see. He studied her for a second, then released her and moved onto the others. After a few minutes he climbed out and said it was all clear. The gate was opened and the wagon went on.   
  
Rikku lowered her head again, not wanting the people in the city to see her. She did not want to be a slave, she was meant for something else. The other women looked around in wonder. None of them had seen the city before and most came from small villages.  
  
When the wagon stopped, they were herded into a small room to clean themselves. After they washed and groomed themselves, they were taken to another room for clothing. They were all given a plain white dress and apron.  
  
Once again they were herded back to the wagon, then taken to the home of the king. All servants had to report to the king, so he could see if he wanted any of them.  
  
"now be on your best behavior or I will reduce your rations." Warned their keeper.  
  
Some of the women seemed excited about meeting the king, while others deathly afraid. They waited outside the throne room for ten minutes before they were allowed to enter. They slowly walked in and to all their surprise, there were only a few people there.  
  
"my lord, here are the slaves" Rikku's keeper said dropping to one knee.  
  
The king nodded and stepped forward. "please spread out" he asked.  
  
Immediately they did as he asked, and he came to each of them. He stopped at the women beside Rikku, then peered at her. "I will have these two" he announced.  
  
Their keeper nodded and gave the women a look that meant to follow the king. Their new king started away and they followed him. He stopped in front of his guests and turned to his new slaves. "what are your names?"  
  
"Litta"  
  
"Rikku"  
  
"well then, Litta you will serve my elf friend Legolas and you Rikku The two hobbits" the king told them.  
  
Rikku nodded, while Litta said 'yes master'.  
  
"Adrianna!" he called out and a young woman appeared. "take these two to their rooms and have them ready for dinner"  
  
The woman bowed and beckoned them to follow. Rikku took one last look at the king's friends, then followed Adrianna out of the room. 


	2. vengeance starts

It felt nothing for these people around it, nothing at all. They were horrible people. It was in a slumber that lasted six thousand years and only one cry had awoken it. The cry of a daughter morning her mother. Ten years ago was when the crime was committed and it had not heard the cries then.  
  
It wandered around the party, held by King Aragorn, offering its greetings. In its eye it saw one women, a women that it held an allegiance to. Although she did not know it.  
  
Rikku stood by her master hobbits, Pippin and Merry, waiting there command, as did Litta to Legolas. They had both been dressed in nicer servant clothing for the occasion.   
  
"miss could you get me another pint?" asked Pippin.  
  
Rikku nodded slightly. "yes master".  
  
She went off to the refreshment table, which Litta was all ready at.  
  
"the elf barley speaks, just quick sayings, that's all. Not like your two masters" Litta commented.  
Rikku forced a smile. "I like silence, it reminds me of the night."  
  
Litta snorted at that. "you sure are a strange one. It's best not to act like that around your masters."  
  
Rikku started filling up a pint for Pippin. "you sound like an expert. Have you done this before?"  
  
Litta nodded. "all me life".  
  
Rikku took a quick glance at Litta. She was around five' four and very skinny. She looked no more than fourteen. Rikku on the other hand was five' six and was slender, but not like Litta.  
  
"what a sad life it must be" Rikku said before leaving.  
  
Litta stared for a moment wondering if that comment was good or bad.  
  
Rikku made it half way to the table, before she was stopped by a drunk man.   
  
"a servant women? How nice. Care to serve me?" he slurred.  
  
Rikku knew he meant it in a demeaning way. She barley gave him a second glance and went on. This time he grabbed her around the waist and twisted her around. Rikku set down her master pint on a table close to her.  
  
"well now that was rude" the man cried out.  
  
Rikku removed his hand from her waist and stepped back. "no sir you are rude. Now leave me be, I have to serve my master."  
  
The man laughed. "I saw who you served. What you need is a real man, not a couple of hobbits." He reached for her again.  
  
This time however someone else grabbed his arm and kept it from touching her.   
  
"and what you need is some manners." Said Legolas.  
  
The man flustered and tried to speak.  
  
"no say nothing and just leave" Legolas ordered. He let go of his arm and the man took off, away from them.  
  
"I could have handled that" Rikku said.  
  
Legolas turned to see her frowning at him. He gave a slight bow. "I am sure that you could have, but I do not like to see beautiful women being harassed, by such men. It makes me quite angry."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "then thank you , master Legolas."  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "please call me Legolas, Rikku"  
  
She was surprised that he had remembered her name and for that she felt pleased. "I will...Legolas" she gave him another smile before grabbing her masters pint and taking it to him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had to dig deep into the ground to find what it was looking for. It had no trouble finding them, it had known exactly where to go. It had dug up the bones of the murdered women.   
  
The innocents did not deserve to be buried like that. It could almost feel the anger in the air. The souls were still there and they wanted vengeance.  
  
"you will have you vengeance and their souls" it promised out loud.   
  
It knew that their souls heard it. it was death itself, of course. All the bones were now in the back of a carriage, waiting to be taken somewhere.   
  
The reaper leaped on its horse. "were indeed should these be taken?"  
  
It gave out a deep laugh. "I know" The horse took off down the path, that lead to the city.  
  
The solider at the gate heard nothing until it was upon it. "ta chee sator, ta tasta sator, ta meecha sator"(you hear nothing, you know nothing, you see nothing) it whispered in the soldier ear.  
  
The soldier face went blank, then he went limp. It had spoken a language of old, that no one remembered. It held power in it's words, it was invincible. It left the horse and carriage outside the gate and proceeded into the city.  
  
It cast another spell, so the other soldiers would not venture outside. It walked into the courtyard and gazed around for a bit. The soldiers that were inside stared at the visitor with curiosity.   
  
It was dressed like somewhat like a ring wraith, all black robes and a hood covering its face. It had a sword, but it was strapped to its back and it was concealed under its cloak. In most places you could not have a weapon, this was one of those places.  
  
It turned left and went down a dark road, going to a certain place.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
a man by the name of Michael watched his wife and daughter play together. He sat in his old rocking chair, smoking a pipe. As usual came the thoughts of what he had done, so long ago. He quickly pushed the thoughts back, not wanting to spoil his good mood.  
  
A loud thump from upstairs took his attention.  
  
"what was that?" asked his wife. She clutched their child in fear.  
  
Michael stood up and put his pipe out. "have no worry, I will have a look."  
  
Before he went upstairs, he grabbed a fire poker, in case it was an intruder. He slowly went up the stairs, making no noise. Halfway up he heard another thump. It came from his daughters room.   
  
He crept towards it and opened the door. He did not see a thing he only saw some books that had fallen on the floor and the open window. It was blowing wind throughout the room. Almost laughing, he put down the fire poker and went to the window to shut it.  
  
He gave out a small chuckle and turned to go out. He jumped back as he saw the dark figure in the doorway. "wh-wh-who are you?" he asked scared.  
  
"your death" it whispered.   
  
It lunged forward with a dagger in its hand. Michael gave out a scream before the dagger pierced his throat. He sank down to the floor, as he choked on his own blood.   
  
"I am the shadow reaper and I condemn you soul to an eternity of torture" it hissed out, then removed the dagger from his throat.   
  
He was still alive, when it took out its sword and brought it down to remove his head. It slung his body over its shoulder and grabbed its head by the hair, then proceeded down the stairs.  
  
"Michael what was it?" the wife asked, when she heard someone coming down the stairs.   
  
It came down into the living room, where the wife started screaming in horror. The child started crying hysterically as she saw he fathers body. It walked past them out the door, chanting in its language.   
  
  
  
A/N: yeah so how do you like it? review to tell me. this is a horror/romance/mystery type story. If you don't understand the reaper thing or anything just ask, O.K.? O.K. go be friendly with the review button. 


End file.
